


Market Day

by legolasoftherings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasoftherings/pseuds/legolasoftherings
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Market Day

It was late midmorning, and the cold winter sun had been in the sky for a few hours now. The whole of Erebor was awake and busily bustling, all except for you and Kili.   
Your eyes opened to him, wrapped in a blanket and smiling at you. His deep brown eyes watched your face as you came to, memorizing every detail of your slowly blinking eyes and yawning lips.   
“Morning, angel,” he said, reaching for your hand and massaging it lightly with his fingers.   
“Ki, what time is it?” you groaned, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and rolling into his open arms.   
“It’s almost midday,” he replied as he cuddled you to his softly curved frame. Tucking your head under his chin, your fingertips played with the small curls on his bare chest. His fingers ran smoothly through your hair, sending a slight shiver down your spine.   
“Kili! Why didn’t you wake me up? I have things to do!” you exclaimed, although still half asleep, leaning back to look him in the eyes.   
“I had to let you sleep, love,” he mumbled, smiling at your tired face, “You’re adorable when you’re sleepy, you know that?”   
You flushed and slipped back into his arms, “Shut up.” Even in your drowsy state, you still felt him smile at your bashfulness. Enjoying the feeling of the warmth radiating off of his body, you closed your eyes and began to drift off.  
When you awoke a few minutes later, you found Kili fast asleep, still tangled around you. His dark eyelashes rested on his cheeks, and you admired his sleep-softened features for a moment with a content sigh. You began to press kisses to his arms and hands, gently waking the sleeping beauty.   
“Did I fall asleep, darling?” he murmured sleepily, burying his nose in your hair, “I didn’t mean to.”   
“Yes, love, but it’s quite alright,” you replied, as Kili began to drowsily kiss your cheeks.   
“I wanted to get you breakfast, _amrâlimê._ Aren’t you hungry, angel?”   
Your stomach growled loudly at that, and you grinned. With a laugh, you said, “There's no time like the present, Ki.”  
“Hm, you’re right.”   
With that, he pressed a kiss to your forehead and pulled himself up to a sitting position, pulling you up with him. As he pulled half of his gently waved hair into a ponytail (your greatest weakness), you slid off the bed and over to the wardrobe.   
Tossing a tunic at Kili, you pulled another out for yourself. It was altogether too big for you, but you wrapped it around your torso and pulled on some soft pants.   
“Ready to go?” you asked, moving toward the bedroom door.   
“Not yet,” he replied, as he pulled you in for a deep kiss, “Now I am.”  
“I love you.”   
“Love you more, my angel.”   
You opened the door and stepped out, holding his hand. The sun was streaming into the halls of Erebor, illuminating the incredible craftsmanship and carvings on the walls. You could smell the scent of fresh bread in the air, and you tugged on Kili’s hand, urging him to walk faster.   
On the way to the kitchen, you met Fili and his beautiful wife, Brilyn, who were running an errand for Thorin.   
“It’s nearly noon, brother! What were you two doing all this time?” Fili asked with a smirk, winking at the slightly angered Kili.   
“We were asleep, if you must know, and we’re going to get breakfast now. Happy?” Kili replied, crossing his arms. You squeezed his arm with a warning look as a way to pacify him, as you knew what could happen to Kili when he got too defensive.   
“Ah, I see. Thorin was looking for you, by the way.”  
“I guess we’ll have to be careful then, eh Fi?”   
“You’re going to avoid him?” Fili’s response came incredulously, his eyes widening.   
“It’s a challenge! Right, Y/N?”  
You sighed, “If you say so, Ki.”  
Brilyn grinned at your hesitant affirmation and said, “Well, good luck, Kili and Y/N. I hope you don’t get caught, for your sake.” At that, Fili wrapped his arm around his love’s waist and led her away.   
“How can we be so sure we won’t run into him?” you asked Kili, worry spreading across your face.  
“Well, how does a day at the Dale market sound, angel?” Since Erebor had been reclaimed, Dale had also been rebuilt, more vibrant and alive than ever before.   
“Really, Kili? That would be lovely! I’ve been craving Ms. Agnes’ sticky buns.”   
“Anything for you, _ghivashel._ ”   
“I’m still hungry though, Ki. Can we stop by the kitchen?”   
“Of course!”   
Soon, one muffin and a sausage later, you were almost ready to leave. Something’s not quite right, you thought, but what is it? You pondered that for a short while, and then, Aha!   
“Kili, I need to change!” you announced.  
“Love, why? You look wonderful.”  
“Thank you, but I’m basically in pajamas. If we’re representing the kingdom, we have to look somewhat presentable.”   
“Is that right? Well, I’ve got that covered,” he quipped with a cheeky grin.  
“You’re hilarious, darling,” you deadpanned with a light slap on his shoulder, “Let’s go.”   
You practically dragged him back to your room, checking carefully around every corner for the king of Erebor. Once you finally reached your room, you breathed a sigh of relief and pulled off Kili’s tunic. Rifling through the clothes in the wardrobe, you pulled out your favorite tunic and skirt, and put them on. Kili was sitting on the bed, patiently watching and waiting, when all of a sudden, you heard a loud knock on the bedroom door.  
“Kili?” Thorin boomed, knocking again.   
Your eyes widened, and you silently ran to Kili. He motioned for you to hide under the bed, and you ducked underneath, pulling him with you. You covered his mouth with your hand and held your breath.   
The door creaked open, and you saw Thorin’s heavy boots enter the room. Kili tensed slightly, exaggerating his muscles deliciously, but you shook the thoughts out of your head; there was no time to think about that at the moment. To your relief, after the boots had stopped for a few moments, the boots left the room, and you could breathe again.   
“That was close,” Kili whispered, not wanting to move just yet, “We’ll have to be careful.”  
Once you were absolutely sure Thorin was gone, you slid out from under the bed. Kili followed you back over to the wardrobe. He pulled on a heavy coat, perfect for the wintry weather, but all you had was a sweater, more suited for early fall.   
“We’ll have to get you something warmer, angel. It’ll be winter soon!”   
“No, Kili. I’ll be fine, you’ll see.”  
“Y/N, I’m not taking no for an answer. Borrow mine, and let’s go see what the market has to offer, okay love?”  
“Are you sure? I’m sure I can manage, and won’t you be cold?”  
“I’m positive, and I can handle the cold better than you can. Here,” he replied, removing his coat and wrapping it around you. It was too big, but quite comfortable, and as a bonus, it smelled like him, enveloping you like one of his bear hugs.   
“Thank you, my love,” you murmured, giving him a peck on the cheek.   
Kili opened the door of your quarters and peeked out, watching for his uncle. He looked back at you with a nod, whispering, “The coast is clear.”   
The two of you walked as nonchalantly as possible through the halls, and were happy to slip under the radar. You even nodded greetings at a few passing dwarfs to distract yourself from the possible fate that awaited you.   
As you approached the hall to the throne room, you grabbed Kili’s hand nervously. He smiled reassuringly at you and squeezed your hand gently. Taking a deep breath, he stuck his head around the corner of the hall, and whispered, “It’s empty, but keep an eye out.”   
You snuck carefully past the throne room, casting a watchful gaze around the hallway. To your surprise, the entire path to the great hall and front door was clear. With a nervous glance behind him and a slight gulp, Kili began to walk faster, pulling you along.   
“Come on, we have to make it through the doors. We’ll be safe then, Y/N.”   
“Ki, is there something you’re not telling me?”   
“Uh-”  
“KILI!” Thorin roared, some distance behind you.   
“Oh no,” you groaned.  
“Run!” Kili shouted, breaking into a sprint, you close behind. You crossed the great hall in record time and made it to the door.  
“Kili, if you open that door, I’ll-”  
“Sorry, Uncle!” he interrupted, throwing open the large wooden door and pulling you outside, slamming it behind him.   
“Y/N, we are definitely not safe here.”  
“I know, Ki. C’mon!” you called, taking off at a run. The crisp winter air filled your lungs, spurring you on faster. Hearing the door fly open, you looked back to see a disappointed Thorin, followed by Fili, who was trying to hold in a laugh. Kili shamelessly waved at them as he caught up to you and swept you up bridal-style, causing you to squeal in shock and delight.  
“See you later!” Kili called at his brother, who was visibly shaking with his efforts to not laugh aloud. He kept running until they were barely visible, just tiny specks in your eyes. Your breath came out in clouds, and you smiled. Breathing out harder, you tried to make the biggest cloud possible and watched it float away in the clear, bright sunlight.   
“Fear me, for I am Smaug, the great slug! I will burn your village and take your gold!” you exclaimed gleefully, wriggling out of Kili’s hold.   
He laughed and pulled you back into a tight embrace, declaring, “I have caught the dragon, and she will pay for her crimes!” His fingers began to tickle your sides, making you scream with laughter.   
“KILI! Let me go!” you cried, trying to stop your giggles, but he held fast to your waist.   
“You’ll have to kiss me, angel,” he replied with a grin. You turned quickly and planted an aggressive kiss on his lips, and he released you from his arms.   
“Ki, I love you, but you can be so stupid sometimes,” you choked out, gasping for air. He jumped forward and grabbed your arm, steadying you.  
“Sorry, love. Are you alright?” he asked, concern showing in his face.   
“I’ll be fine, no thanks to you.”   
“To be fair, the only reason why we’re here now is because I’m stupid enough to think we could do it.”   
“You’re right, Ki. But, Thorin will kill you once we get back.”  
“What if we didn’t come back? What if we just left and traveled Middle-Earth together?” he replied, making a wide, sweeping motion at the distant mountains with his hands to add emphasis, “Y/N and Kili against the world. It would be fun!”  
“Kili, that is a wonderful idea. Absolutely not!” you declared, taking one of his hands in yours and pulling him in the direction of Dale, “After all, you are still a prince.”  
He laughed and followed your lead into the city. All of Dale was alive and bustling with the typical afternoon crowd around the two of you, and no one noticed the two of you weaving through the crowded market.  
Your eyes quickly took inventory of all the products displayed on the large tables, searching for one table in particular. The smell of melted sugar filled your nose, and you followed the sweet scent to the back of the market to where you knew the hidden gems were.  
“Ms. Agnes!” you called, pulling Kili over to the delicious smelling desserts. The grandmotherly woman behind the table looked up with a smile, instantly recognizing your voice.   
“Hello, my sweet girl,” she answered, reaching out to squeeze your hand fondly. She glanced behind you and gave you a knowing look, saying, “Good morning, Prince Kili.”   
“Morning, Ms. Agnes,” Kili replied, nodding his head as he eyed the pastries with a grin, “And please, just call me Kili.”  
“Alright, then, Kili. What’ll it be, lovelies?”   
“Well, to appease Y/N, how about four sticky buns and six gingersnaps?” he laughed, wrapping an arm around your waist.   
“Kili! Are we going to be able to eat all of that?”   
“In case you forgot, angel, we are on the run from my uncle. We may need to survive for a long time in the wild, my love.”  
“Very funny,” you countered as the baker raised an eyebrow questioningly, “Don’t worry, Ms. Agnes, we aren’t in too much trouble.”  
“If you say so,” Ms. Agnes answered as she surveyed the small box of treats that she was curating, “Right now, you have four sticky buns and six gingersnaps. Will that be all, darlings?”   
You sighed in defeat as Kili looked at you expectantly, “Well, some pumpkin cake does sound good…”  
“Yes!” he cheered, spinning you around and kissing you right on the mouth. Pumpkin cake was his absolute favorite dessert, and he bought it at every possible opportunity (to share with you, of course).   
“Kili, we are in public!” you exclaimed, still reeling from his sudden outburst. Ms. Agnes laughed at your flustered state, and put two slices of pumpkin cake, generously glazed with frosting, into the box.   
“Thank you so much, Ms. Agnes,” Kili said, taking the box and dropping a handful of coins into her hand.  
“My pleasure, Kili. Have a wonderful day, you two.”   
“Goodbye!” you replied, waving as you walked away. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew through the market, sending a wave of shivers through your body.  
“Shall we see about that coat, Y/N?” Kili asked, capturing your cold hands in one of his.   
“That would be nice, love.”   
Kili began to walk through the market, scanning the tables full of goods. Nothing seemed quite to his satisfaction, as there was a constant perplexed scowl on his face. You tucked your hand in the crook of his arm and led him towards a promising display. Leather, wool, and metal were proudly presented, drawing your gaze back and forth across the table.   
A deep oxblood colored coat caught your eye, and your fingers ran over the smooth fabric. Its soft, warm material reminded you of Kili’s hugs, and you smiled softly.   
The man running the stand noticed your admiration and spoke up, “This was crafted just yesterday, my lady, and it’s perfect for the winter. Would you like to try it on?”   
“Oh, yes please, if it’s not too much trouble,” you replied, looking up reluctantly from the beautiful piece, not wanting to take your eyes off of it.   
“It’s no trouble at all. Here you are.”   
You removed Kili’s coat and handed it to him, turning back to the tailor. He held the cloak coat for you to slip your arms into, which you did. It fit like a glove, and complemented your figure wonderfully; you knew that you had to purchase it.   
Kili couldn’t take his eyes off of you, his mouth hanging open just a bit, “It looks wonderful on you, angel.”  
“Thank you, Ki,” you replied with a smile, “I’ll buy it!”   
“Wonderful, my lady!”   
Kili began to take out his money pouch, but you stopped him with a light head shake, “I’ve got it, love.”   
“But-”  
“It’s okay,” you whispered, squeezing his arm as you dropped a small pile of gold into the hand of the tailor.  
“Should I wrap this up, or would you like to wear it now?” the tailor asked, holding the coat out to you.   
“I’ll wear it now, thanks!” you replied, taking it and pulling it on, sending Kili into another wave of adoration. You offered your arm to him, who took it and led you away. The two of you began to walk to the outskirts of the market, when you had an idea.  
“We should get something for Fili. After all, he is stuck inside Erebor with your angry bear of an uncle,” you said, grinning at Kili, who laughed and pointed at one particular display.   
“Fi loves the cinnamon bread there, and so does Brilyn. How does that sound?”  
“Sounds like a plan to me,” you answered, leading him over to the display. The two of you ordered a loaf of cinnamon bread for yourselves and one for Fili, and went on your way.   
By this time, the sun was close to setting due to short winter days, and you knew that eventually, you would have to face Thorin.   
“Kili, what happens when we go back?” you asked, brows furrowed, “What will we do about your uncle?”   
He thought for a moment, and an idea dawned on him, “I’ve got it! We get something for him, and say that was the intention the whole time!”   
“Sometimes, I don’t give your mind enough credit, Ki, because that is a wonderful idea. Do you have any notion about what to get him, though?”   
“Well, Y/N, I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Kili replied, the look on his face comparable to a child about to spoil a surprise party, “My uncle is a total sucker for romantic poetry.”   
“For some reason, I’m not surprised,” you said with a chuckle, “Did you see any romantic poetry here? I didn’t.”   
“Well, no, but I have a backup plan,” he answered, reaching into a pocket of his coat and brandishing a medium-sized book.   
“How did I not notice a book in there?” you exclaimed, flipping through the pages in the leather-bound volume critically, “This isn’t exactly light.”  
“Well, neither is the coat. What do you think about it?”  
“It’ll do as an excuse, but I have no idea what will happen if it doesn’t.”  
“Maybe, he’ll just say that we’ve been working very hard, and that we deserved the day off.”  
You scoffed at that, making him chuckle. His contagious laughter infected you, and you collapsed onto the ground with giggles. The two of you laughed until tears came out of your eyes, and you leaned against his chest.   
“We are totally dead.” you declared, still wiping tears from your eyes.   
“Yeah, probably,” he replied, squeezing you in a tight embrace, “Are you sure you don’t want to take me up on my offer?”  
“To travel Middle-Earth together? Positive.”  
“Well then, you’d better come up with a good plan to not get us killed,” he said, giving you a kiss on the forehead.   
“Don’t worry, love, I promise I’ll think of something.”  
The cold winter sun began to sink behind the mountains as you sat together, casting a bright glow over Dale. As you sat, you shared the desserts between the two of you happily, the sweet cookies and pastries filling your stomachs until you could eat no more. The sun slipped away until the full moon and stars were the only light, but you were still holding onto each other.   
“Angel, we probably should be getting back,” Kili murmured as you leaned against his chest.   
“Not yet,” you replied, looking up at him with a mischievous smirk.   
“What is it?”   
“You’ll have to kiss me first, love.”   
He grinned back and pulled you around to face him, leaving a quick kiss on your lips and pulling back. You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow at his twinkling eyes, making him laugh.  
“I hope that wasn’t all, Kili, or we may have ourselves a slight problem.”   
“Oh? And what might that be?”   
“I’m not sure you want to know.”  
“I don’t know, Y/N, maybe I do,” he answered casually, catching your waist in his hands and holding you still.   
“Kili…”  
“Yes?”   
“Kiss me.”  
“As you wish, angel,” he said as he pulled you closer to his chest. His hand reached up to brush a strand of hair away from your face, and he rested his forehead against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and met his lips softly as the moonlight illuminated his face. Moving his hands to cup your cheek and jaw, his deep eyes took you in, and he murmured, “ _Amrâlimê._ ” You kissed him again, the sweet taste of sugar still on your lips making him smile.   
“Y/N?”  
“Hm?”   
“You’re as sweet as sugar,” he said, trying to hold in a laugh.   
You groaned and slapped him playfully on the chest, “You had to ruin the moment, love.”  
The laugh he was hiding came out, and he touched his nose to yours affectionately.   
“Ki, you are so lucky that I love you.”  
“Oh, am I?” he returned, raising a brow and biting back a chuckle.   
“Extremely,” you declared, proudly smirking at the absolutely whipped dwarf holding you. Taking his hand, you began to pull him in the direction of Erebor.   
“Wait!” he exclaimed, stopping in his tracks, “We forgot the bread!”   
Whipping around, you looked back in the darkness to where you were sitting and rushed back to the small packages of bread.  
“Good thing I remembered, or there would have been nothing to redeem us,” Kili commented.   
“Mhm. Shall we get going?”   
As you walked back to Erebor, the two of you sweet-talked and flirted---trying to ignore the nervous feeling in your stomach---until you reached the door.   
You took a deep breath to steady yourself and opened the heavy front door.   
“After you, love,” you said, bowing low with a grin.  
“No, please, you first, angel.”   
“Kili, you have to face your uncle sometime or another.”   
“Will you go with me?” he asked, grabbing your hand nervously.  
“Yes, of course. We just have to make it through this door.”  
He stepped across the threshold and you followed. Practically running in the direction of your room, you had no time to keep an eye out for the king.   
At last, your bedroom door was in sight, but you heard,“Kili!”   
“Oh, Mahal!” Kili groaned, whipping around but breathing a sigh of relief, “Fili! It’s just you.”  
“You two are in so much trouble,” Fili warned, approaching cautiously, “Thorin had half a mind to banish you!”   
You sighed in defeat, but Kili laughed, “But we brought you bread!”   
“What?”  
“We brought you cinnamon bread, Fi,” Kili repeated, handing over the package, “For you and Brilyn.”  
“Thanks, Ki!” he exclaimed, taking a deep inhale of the cinnamon-laced dessert, “By the way, this doesn’t replace all the things I had to do for you today. Somehow, I convinced Thorin to let you go without sending the entire army after you, so I expect payment.”  
“Uh, right. Let’s talk about that later, okay? Goodnight,” Kili replied, quickly backing up, pulling you into your bedroom and shutting the door.  
“Kili! You get back out here!”   
“Sorry Fi, Y/N’s tired! Have a wonderful evening, and I’ll see you in the morning,” he called through the door with a grin. Fili sighed and you heard his footsteps walk away and down the hall.   
Yawning, you pulled off your coat and carefully hung it up in the wardrobe. Peeling off the rest of your clothing, you quickly hopped into your sleeping clothes, shivering slightly. Kili did the same, and crawled into your warm bed.   
“C’mere love,” he called, holding out his arms expectantly.   
Climbing into bed, you snuggled into his embrace and pulled the blanket up to your chin.   
“We’ll just have to talk to Thorin tomorrow,” you murmured, already falling asleep.  
“Mm,” Kili agreed, kissing you on the forehead with half-lidded eyes.   
“Thank you for taking me to the market, love.”  
“My pleasure. Would you like to go again tomorrow?”   
You chuckled sleepily and said, “We might as well leave Erebor permanently if you want to do that.”   
“My offer still stands. We could leave tomorrow and be halfway to Mirkwood by midday.”  
“You want to go back there?”   
“I have a few friends there that you may want to meet.”   
“Kili, tomorrow, we are going to face your uncle. No ifs, ands, or buts. Are we clear?”  
“Crystal.”  
“Wonderful. Goodnight, Ki,” you said, kissing his lips one final time.   
“‘Night,” he replied, running his hands through your hair, “I love you, angel.”


End file.
